Surrounding Death
by GraceCambiri
Summary: Will is dying, and doesn't have much time left to live. It is up to his friends to get help. But will they make it in time?
1. 1 - Dying Friends

**Chapter 1**

George knocked on the narrow door of the cabin.

"Come in," called Will's weak voice.

George walked in warily, not sure of what he will find. He knew that Will was sick, but he wasn't sure how badly he had deteriorated from the last time he had visited. He gasped as he saw it. Will was in bed, with blood on the quilt. George rushed forward, scared that his friend, his childhood friend whom he had known for over fifty years, was about to go into one of his spewing fits. It wasn't far in coming. After a seemingly never-ending bout of coughing, blood started pouring out of Will's mouth. George reeled back in alarm, before rushing to get a towel and a bucket. But George knew that that was the best he could do. The healers had found nothing wrong with Will. But they knew that if this happened too many times, Will would die. Horace and Cassandra had been around a few times, but Will had always waved their offers of moving into Castle Araluen away. He was raised in Redmont, and he would die in Redmont. He wasn't afraid of dying. Halt and Lady Pauline had also visited. These were one of the rare times when Halt would reveal his emotions. He would just sit on a chair, the tears freely rolling down his face. He wouldn't talk to Will. He didn't even glance at him. He knew what he would find, and he didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Will was dying. _Yes_, he thought, _it's true._ _Will is dying_. The thought sent even more tears flowing. Will was dying, and there was nothing that Halt, the famous Ranger who helped rebuild the Ranger Corps, and who battled against Morgarath and won, could do about it.

Will stared at the small river pebble in his hands. It was small, black and glossy, and reminded him of two people whom he sorely missed. It reminded him of Malcolm, a devious healer who had helped him not once, but twice. He was far away, in the shire of Macindaw, found in the distant fief of Norgate. He had given Will the small stone and had convinced him that it was 'Stellatite', a star stone. He had explained that it would help protect against mind control. The second person it reminded Will of was Alyss, his life long friend, and, in more recent years, his wife. But she had died saving a peasant girl in a burning inn. The stone had been given to her to protect her from Keren, a renegade knight who had planned on handing Macindaw over to the Scotti. He had had a blue gemstone which had unexplained mind controlling properties, and had used it on Alyss to make her reveal her secrets. Alyss herself had killed the renegade knight, and Will had kept the stone as a memory of the events in Norgate. Now, he slowly turned it in the receding light, trying to remember those times and events which had taken place over thirty years ago. But the only memory he had of that time was the look on Alyss's face when she had been woken up from her trance, holding a sword over her head and about to swing it down on Will. He could remember her scream, and the way her sobs were torn from her. He tried to think about the time Horace arrived, the time he found the Skandians stranded on the coast of Araluen, about the battle, or the way he had climbed up the tower late at night to try and save Alyss from Sir Keren, but those events were too far away from his mind. All he could remember was Alyss, and how, very soon, he would be with her.


	2. 2 - Saviours

**Chapter 2**

George knew he had to do something. His friend, Will, was dying, and no one was bothering to get help. He had heard the tale of 'Will Treaty and the Sorcerer's Curse'. That tale was told to children as a bedtime story. He knew it was exaggerated, but there was a grain of truth in it. There _was_ a healer in the northern fief. That healer is very talented, George knew. He had to get him to visit Redmont.

"George! Where are you?" Called a voice that broke George away from his daydreams.

"Yes? I'm in my office." George called. It was probably Grace, his wife. Grace walked into his office, frowning at him.

"Why aren't you helping Will Treaty?" she asked, "You said you were going to go get the healer!"

"I was! I am, now. Do you want to come along?"

Grace smiled. Her smile sent men staggering with wonder, even though she's over fifty years old. It was not unlike the smile of Alyss, thought George. He hopped up from his chair. The paperwork was going to have to wait. He had never given up his work for personal matters before, but today seemed like a good day to start.

Horace wiped the tears away from his face. He couldn't show emotions, especially in front of the Royal Guards. But the thought of Will brought tears to his eyes. His good friend – No, correction, his best friend – was dying, and he could do nothing about it. One of the guards stepped forward from the assembled line.

"Is everything alright, sir?" He asked.

Horace smiled at him. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

_No, John. Nothing is alright anymore. _Horace wanted to say.

"Yes, John. Everything is fine."

"Well, alright sir." John replied, and stepped back in line.

Horace finished his routinely check of the Guards and sent them off to their positions. He frowned. He had a plan, forming somewhere in his mind. He suddenly had the thought that it was usually Will who had great plans, and they always got them out of trouble. Now, here he was, thinking up a plan to save Will. Then, he got it.

"Malcolm." He said.

"Go right away!" Cassandra said to Horace, after he had explained his plan.

"This is his only chance. I have to go."

"Well, then. What are you WAITING FOR? GO!" she screamed.

Horace understood the reason for Cassandra's screaming, so he didn't say anything. Instead, he packed some clothes for his trip and left the house.

"Don't worry, Will," he said, "I'll make sure you stay with us."

He didn't know that George was saying exactly the same thing, in another part of the castle.


	3. 3 - Relief

**Chapter 3**

As George and Grace trotted their horses along the narrow path, George wondered how he was to find this healer. He had heard enough stories to know that the healer was deep in the wood, with scary lights and sounds to keep intruders away. He gave a start.

"Grace. Something is there." He said, to his wife beside him.

Something had moved behind them, and it was approaching them at a deadly pace. Suddenly –

"George? Grace?" a voice called. Grace realized who it was a fraction of a second before George did.

"Horace? It's you!" she cried, in relief, "George was getting worried!"

"So were you!" George replied, not seeing the joke behind it.

"It's a joke, George." She replied, feeling slightly sorry for Baron Arald. She knew how his jokes were always taken seriously. Now she knew how he felt.

"What are you doing here?" Horace said, stopping beside them.

"We're going to get the healer—"

"Malcolm." Grace interrupted.

George scowled, "Yes. Him. We were going to get him so we could—"

"Help Will?" Horace asked, the delight in his eyes unmistakable.

"Yes. Stop interrupting me! It is highly uncalled for!" George said.

Horace grinned.

"Well, then. Let's go!"

"Wait! Where are _you_ going? Are you out to help Will too?" Grace asked.

"Yes."

"WOO HOO!"

"Um…"

"Sorry."

Will groaned. Immediately, Madelyn sat up in shock. She was staying with Will. A routine had been planned. Will was not to be left alone, at any cost. Madelyn ran into the small bedroom, where Will was.

"Uncle Will? Are you—?"

"No. I'm not alright, Madelyn. As you can see, I will die soon."

"But you _will_ survive! You must! Where there's a Will, there's a way! Get it? There's a Will? Your name is…" she trailed off, realizing that Will was staring at her.

"Sorry, Uncle."

Will smiled. It lightened Madelyn's heart, to see her uncle smile again.

"It's alright, Madelyn. But, I would prefer to rest in _quiet_."

"Sorry."

Horace led the way through the wood. They had been traveling for a while, and had arrived at Grimsdell wood. He still remembered the way through to the clearing, where Malcolm's cottage was. He burst into the clearing, George and Grace close behind. They first found an odd bunch of people. Horace remembered when he had thought Malcolm had created these people. But now, he knew that they were just disfigured people. People who had been kicked out of their homes, because of their looks. He led George and Grace through the people, calling greetings to a few that he could remember. He knocked on Malcolm's door. The door opened, revealing an old man. He was in his seventies, but was still in fit condition.

"Horace?" He whispered, in amazement.

"Malcolm!" Horace exclaimed in delight. He hugged the man, nearly crushing him with his strength. George and Grace watched on, smiling at the man who they knew could save Will's life. Horace explained the situation, and Malcolm immediately agreed to come along. Everyone smiled. Will was going to live!


	4. 4 - Alyss

**Chapter 4**

The group made their journey back. It had been two months all told. They hoped that they weren't too late. Malcolm didn't know exactly how bad Will's condition was, but by the way the others were trying to rush, he knew it wasn't good. A gang of thieves, pretending to be knights of the Norgate castle, had stopped them. When Horace had defeated three of their numbers in less than five seconds, the rest had run off. Now, as the group rode into Redmont, they hoped that the small intervention, no matter how short it was, hadn't made them late. They rode into the forest, and left their horses in front of Will's house. Malcolm went inside, and started to treat Will.

Halt and Pauline rode in to the forest a few hours after. They had heard that Horace and George had brought Malcolm along, and they had rushed over. They saw Horace hugging Madelyn, and smiled. Everything was fine. But when they dismounted and went to talk to them, they saw Madelyn's face. She turned to Halt.

"I saw Uncle Will die." She said, in a barely audible croak.

A cold hand clutched at Halt's heart.

"No."

Horace turned to him. His face was red, and there were tear streaks on his face.

"He's gone."

Halt slapped him, angry. Angry at this joke they were pulling on him.

"What do you mean, gone? He can't die! He's— He's Will." He finished, weakly. Then, he just let go. Let go of the tears that he had held back. He knew this wasn't a joke. Will was gone.

"Did he say anything? His last words?" He asked.

Horace nodded.

"He only said one word."

"What?" Halt asked.

"Alyss."


End file.
